


One Candles Light (Dispels The Night)

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lethifold Attack, Memories, Patronus, Though Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: The story of how Newt and Tina discover their Patronus, and of the memory they use to cast it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been wanting to write and post forever. After more then a dozen iterations, I landed on this and actually loved it. The Patronus charm is easily my favorite in Harry Potter, so it was so cool to play with it a little. Especially in relation to my OTP. There all three chapter, all are written and the last two simply need some editing. Meaning this fic IS finished :). 
> 
> Enjoy, and leave a Kudos, or comment if you like.

Tina is half awake when something catches her eye. A shadow against the background of the tent. The sun had not risen yet, so the tired Auror decided it was a trick of the light. Closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Newt, she lets sleep claim her again. That is until the tent becomes unnaturally hot, in an almost smothering way. It is enough to wake her again, and instinctually check around their tent.

The blood in her veins goes cold. A distinct black fog floats on the ground, inching closer to them. Unmistakably one creature- Lethifold.

Only sparing a moment in pushing Newt behind her, Tina moves to sit up in the bed, shielding him and aiming her wand at the dark cloak trying its best to surround and consume them. Getting unnervingly close to their sleeping cot.

She has never produced a corporeal Patronus before. Thankfully, she never needed to use it until now.

It takes a moment, with the heat of the Lethifold making sweat dripped down her back. Where Newt is pressed against it. But she finds the moment, the one memory that she can recall being the happiest. Allowing that joy to overtake her body now, bringing a smile on her face despite the danger she is in. Bringing forth the wonderful, warm, and lovely feelings of that moment to give her the power now.

“ _Expecto Patronum! _” She yells.__

A white light comes from her wand, then it gets increasingly brighter. So intense that Tina has to squint in order to see. Though the slits though she makes it out, the brilliant glow forming into something more than a blur of white. Slowly the shape of a Thunderbird takes shape as it charges the lethifold with fluid movement s of its wings.

___________________________________ _

_When familiar apartment comes into view, Tina picks up her pace excitedly. Eager to be so close to what had grown to feel like home. </em> _

_Returning to New York had been made her feel even more alone then she was prepared for. It was not a surprise, considering she had no sister there. The people who cared for and surrounded her for the last several months being across an ocean. One freckled, red-haired magizoologist in particular._

_Almost as soon as she was in New York, Tina wanted to return to London._

_So she had spent the last few weeks doing what needed to be done. Packed her things, after realizing Queenie had already come to take her own belongings. Squaring her debt to Ms. Espisito. Putting in her resignation letter in and her transfer papers to the Ministry. Theseus had been persistent in her always having a place on his team. Which she would gladly take him up on when returning._

_On the final day, with her last paperwork approved, Tina had left through a portkey to London as early as it opened. Back to London, to Newt, a better opportunity to do good with her work. Now so close, Tina can’t stop the grin breaking across her face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two! This was the harder of the two. As it entailed coming up with a reason for one people casting a Patronus for one lethifold. Luckily I found out that on top of being very difficult to cast in the first place, the Patronus Charm also require a great deal of focus. Which made a solution easier as you will see! 
> 
> Review and leave a kudos of you like! Enjoy :).

Newts jaw drops when he is no longer blinded by the light. Seeing the form the woman in front of him produced. A swell of admiration and pride courses through him. Of course, Tina Goldstein could cast a Patronus, what could she not do if she genuinely wanted too? And no creature fit her better than a Thunderbird. **  
**

For a moment they both marveled at it.

Then the lethifold breaks a branch as it moves. The snap echoes in the dense forest around him and Tina, and startles the both of them. That is all it takes to break the concentration making the silvery Thunderbird possible. As it dissipates into the dark, damp air around them, Newt and Tina’s heart drop down into their stomach.

All Newt sees is the lethifold begin to make its way towards Tina, faster and more viciously than before, and makes the same choice she had. Raising his wand over his lover’s shoulder.

It takes time to pinpoint the moment he wants. But when he does, the feelings rush through him. Making him feel just as content and loved and happy as he had at that moment. The pleasant emotions make his heart even skip a beat now. The feeling overwhelms him, and it somehow rips the spell from his tongue.

“ _Expecto Patronum!”_

It is echoed by Tina, recasting her own spell after seeing him attempt his own. Newt isn’t sure whose is whose when he realizes there is not one Thunderbird now, but two. The two silver beasts seem to dance and dive at the lethifold in tandem. More a dance then fending it off. Still, it does the trick, and the black creature shrinks away. Standing, they push the creature till it’s dark form disappears beyond the light just under the horizon.

____________________________

_Newt spares no time in opening the door when he hears the three knocks. Not being able to wait for another second to open the door to the woman in front of him. To see her again._

_He had been on edge since receiving her note this morning, telling him she was returning to London and visiting if he was home. When she left some weeks ago, Newt had not expected to see her for months, at least. Even with the promise of regular letters, he had sorely missed her. There was no indication in the small letter as to why she was here, or for how long._

_That didn’t matter to him, though. Tina was here, and that was plenty wonderful._

_Taking her in, he notes had a rather large bag. Papers clutched in her hands as well. Then his eyes meet hers, and Newts heart melts with the love he feels for her. Even just the past few weeks felt so wrong without her. Who hugs the other first is unclear, but in the next second the both of them are holding one another._

_Of course, Newt knows he loves her. Loves her more than anyone. Since their moment in the Archive room in Paris, he thinks Tina loves him too. Even if that isn’t true, Newt decides in her arms to make his feelings clear this time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, chapter three! Set just after Newt and Tina fended off the lethifold. Incase anyone is confused by the timeline...because I admit it is not the most linear thing. Regardless, I love this chapter. Comment and give a Kudos of you feel like it, and enjoy!

This time, they don’t stop traveling until they make it to Castleburxo. They are welcomed by Newts friends who work at the school, and happy to be within the warded walls of the magical school no matter how lucky they were with the attack.

When settled into the room the staff at the school had given them, the weight of the day seemed to finally hit them like a gust of wind. Wordlessly they fall into one another and wrap their arms tightly around one another. Hesitant to let go. For a while, they simply enjoyed being even this close. Being calmed with one another’s presence. At some point settling on the bed together when their exhausted bodies demanded rest.

“I heard the worst stories about them. People disappearing… leaving no trace at all. Tina, I thought-” His voice shook. Higher pitched but clearly heavy with fear.

“Me too.” She replies quietly, nearly muffled by his shoulder. “I didn’t even know if the Patronus would work. I know you wrote that was the only chance we had against one, but I didn’t know if I could.”

Newt laughed a bit in response, and it seemed to lighten the mood. Releasing some tension in them that was lingering. Pulling away, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes, Tina indulges in it for a moment before Newt pulls away again.

“That ridiculous. Of course, you could. You could do anything, provided you had the mind too.” His response was a laugh and a soft nudge to his side. For a moment they are quiet before Newt speaks again. “And your Patronus, Tina. Mine too. I couldn’t believe…”

That caught her attention, and she nods in agreement. When she saw the Thunderbird, it both shocked her and felt so fitting. Since her first days at Ilvermorny, when the Thunderbird statue chose her, she had felt connected to the creature. There was no hard and fast rule for determining what the form of someone Patronus would take, but Tina felt right with hers being a Thunderbird. It struck her that Newts would be the same as well.

But that makes sense, too. The stories of it float around, peoples Patronus changing or forming as something related to the person the caster loves. Tina is very sure about very few things, but on the top of the list is that she loves Newt. And he loves her. The sight of seeing their matching protectors move together felt right. The memory also seems to make sense, with her Patronus form being linked to him.

That seemed to be her nagging question. “Newt.” She asks as they lean back, curling together to sleep after their day. “The memory. What memory did you use when you cast the spell?”

“I think you know,” Newt says, a genuine grin on his face as he kisses her. Tina hums into it for a moment then he pulls away. When she looks at him, she knows without confirmations the memory he is talking about and kisses him again as she nods. Telling him that she did.

Tina knew exactly the memory he used. Because she used it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :). The actual memory the both of them used. I will admit to going all out with the sweetness here, because I felt it was appropriate. Defiantly so proud of this fic. It is the longest one I have written in years and about one of my favorite parts of Harry Potter (the Patronus Charm). Plus Newtina, which is always wonderful. Very happy to see so many people read and enjoy it for such a small fic. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this last chapter! Comment and leave Kudos if you like, it equals happiness.

_For some time, they stand in the doorway to the apartment. Ecstatic to be with one another again and clueless to the world around them. That is, until a car goes by some minutes, hours, days later and disrupts the imagined privacy. Newt jumps for a moment, then Tina takes his hand. Still smiling and effectively calming him. **  
**_

_“Should we go inside?” She asks. Slightly amused and teasing. Newt returns it._

_“Ah, yes. Of course, come in.” He replies. Moving to allow her in._

_Taking in a deep breath, Tina takes in the district and wonderful scent of Jacobs baking. It relaxes her to remember something so familiar. She swears she also hears the tap of Buntys shoes from downstairs, and several creatures making their noise. It feels so comfortable and familiar. More so when she feels Newt come beside her, taking her coat. Moving to allow him too, she turns back to him._

_Before they go meet the others, Newt decides to gather up his courage.“ Tina- I have to tell you how happy I am that you’re back. It’s only been a few weeks, but- I’ve missed you. Even if it is just for a visit, seeing you again. It is already lovely.”_

_Tina beams up at him, retaking his hand._

_“I’ve missed you, too Newt.” She says. “It’s…why I’m actually not leaving again. There is nothing left for me in New York. Queenies not there, and I can’t fight Grindelwald like I can with the Ministry. And, your here Newt. And- I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be.”_

_She doesn’t know what she expects, but Newt leaning in to kiss her is not it. That said, her heart skips several beats in excitement and joy. Reaching a hand up to give her better leverage to return the kiss without hesitation. They smile into the kiss, even as they deepen it slightly. Months of waiting ends as they allow no doubt about the affection and love they have for one another. Holding nothing back in the caress of their lips. Laughing when they pull out of the kiss, they rest their heads together while they regain their breath._

_As they stay that way for a moment, the apartments other occupants seem to take notice. They wordlessly hold one another as the small family congratulates them. Even though blushes and bashful words, they both grin._


End file.
